The present invention relates to systems, methods, and computer-readable media for controlling the presentation of media content to a user. More particularly, the present invention relates to devices, methods and computer-readable media for providing control of switching a presentation of content and/or an interactive session between media presentation screens and/or interactive terminals.
Traditionally, televisions signals have been provided via a single wire cable or terrestrial antenna. In contrast, the telephone has traditionally used twisted-pair copper wires to provide telephone service. Access to the Internet has been provided by either twisted-pair copper wires or via a single wire cable. Recently, both cable operators and telecommunication companies have begun to offer all three services, television, telephone and Internet, on one wire. Significant cost savings and/or other advantages are provided by combining all three services on a single wire.
Wireless cell phone technology is a fourth type of service that offers the convenience of keeping in contact with others at any place and at any time. Cell phones may connect wirelessly with a cell phone network to offer data and communication services. Cell phones often combine communication, digital photography, video game functions, video and audio-video viewing functions, etc. To take advantage of this added functionality, hybrid cell phones that combine short-range (WiFi), high-speed Internet access and cellular service have been marketed to allow users to make connections using a local wireless Internet access point and seamlessly switch over to a cell phone network whenever necessary. Moreover, cellular carriers have spent billions of dollars to upgrade their systems for high-speed data. The upgraded networks offer wide coverage that exceeds Wi-Fi's short range. However, wireless LAN (local area network) technology still provides a higher bandwidth than cellular high-speed data networks. Accordingly, the ability to seamlessly switch between the different technology networks enables users to more efficiently use high-speed networks.
In view of the popularity of the above type of services, communication service providers covet the eyes and ears of consumers, which today are focused on three screens, i.e., the television, the personal computer and wireless devices such as cell phones integrated with the above listed functionality. One aspect that is common to the delivery of content to the three screens is the Internet Protocol (IP). Moreover, an IP-based platform also allows significant opportunities to make the consumer's experience more interactive and personalized. For example, television viewers may want to retrieve a player's statistics while watching a sports game, to access photos or music from their PC on their television or use a wireless phone to schedule a recording of their favorite show.
However, a problem presented by the three screens vision involves determining when to switch the presentation of an application or service from one of the three types of devices or screens to another. For example, if a user wants to switch from viewing a movie television program on a smartphone or personal computer to viewing the movie on a home television, the user has to turn on the television, select the proper channel, set the volume, and then turn off the former viewing source. There may also be additional parameters the user must consider, e.g., whether the television in the media room is available. Other scenarios may provide additional or greater difficulties, or make the transition disruptive to the user.
It can be seen then that there is a need for devices, methods, and computer-readable media that provides control of switching between media presentation screens, including any associated interactive communication sessions.